The overall function of this core is to provide comprehensive data management and statistical support in a timely[unreadable] and efficient manner to all relevant components of the P-01. This core will process, automate, and edit the[unreadable] clinical, epidemiologic and biologic data derived from specific projects and provide statistical support and[unreadable] expertise to each of the research projects and cores. To support the projects and cores of the P01 we propose[unreadable] four following objectives. The first objective will maintain and further develop a centralized database for clinical,[unreadable] tracking, and genetic data. This objective extends the database that we already created during the previous 5[unreadable] years of funding. This databases uses Visual Basic front-ends to create user friendly interfaces with a[unreadable] SQL/server backend. Data are converted online into pedigree drawings that are displayed with Progeny[unreadable] Anywhere. Additional database developments will further streamline communication among the P01 projects[unreadable] and facilitate the further analysis of genetic data. Our second objective is to develop and apply novel statistical[unreadable] approaches for the analysis of data relating to core projects. Included in this objective are further[unreadable] developments of software and statistical support for Q-FISH of telomere length (project 5), and support for[unreadable] survival analysis of mouse studies (Project 3). We also will apply and further develop epidemiological tools for[unreadable] project 1. Our third objective is to perform analyses to identify novel genetic factors influencing the risk for[unreadable] cancer in high-risk families. This objective supports projects 1 and 2 and core E. Core C will also develop and[unreadable] apply and develop, where needed, bioinformatics tools to identify novel expression patterns relating to Li-[unreadable] Fraumeni syndrome or Wilms tumor. This objective supports the microarray experiments requested for[unreadable] projects 3 and as needed for project 4 as well as genotyping using microarrays that form a basis for Core D[unreadable] and project 2.